Why He Didn't Let Go
by Black Raven Feather
Summary: So, what was originally a one shot is now an adventure with Logan as he learns to be...caring? Loving? Human, maybe? Will this one girl also maybe care for him in return? It's also my birthday! So please read!


Kayla: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy thirteenth birthday to Raven! Happy birthday to you! Yay!

Me: Thank you, thank you, thank you all. Now, enough about me. Go relish in the epicness and fangirliness of Hugh Jackman. Go!

* * *

Logan stood in front of the house, watching the sun rise. He couldn't sleep. Again. So he stayed up, staring at the stars in the cool night air.

The sun had come past the horizon when he heard the noise. He smelled something unfamiliar too, so he followed the scent. He wandered in the Canadian snow. He came across a small lake down the hill from his house and a small vegetable garden. Except, he didn't plant the garden. It didn't seem to have much sucess either.

He heard the noise again and followed it. Eventually, he came across a small dirt hut. He kneeled, then started to crawl. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain across his face.

_Well,_ he thought. _That was unexpected. _

He looked up and saw the dirtiest little girl he had ever seen on the face of the planet. It suddenly dawned on him that she had slapped him across the face. He chuckled a little.

"Monsters!" She screamed. "No more monsters!"

"It's okay!" Logan said. "You're going to be fine."

"Monsters!" She screamed again.

"God damn it, kid, listen to me!" Logan yelled. He grabbed her wrists and wouldn't let go. She struggled for a moment, then stopped. Logan took this opportunity to take her apperance in.

She had what may have once been blond hair. Now it was brownish blond, almost on the verge of the color of unspeakable green, and it was in her eyes and down to her waist. Her skin was just covered in dirt and mud. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt that was at least ten times her size, and lavender sweatpants also too big. She was wearing plain white sneakers, also smeared with dirt, and rainbow socks that went to her knees.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked, still holding her wrists.

"Abrianna." the girl replied reluctantly.

"Logan." the man told her.

They stared at each other, then Logan let go of her wrists. "Now, come with me, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Abrianna hesitated, then looked at him suspiciously. "You promise you're not a monster?"

Logan paused. He had to think about that for a minute.

Finally, he nodded. "I promise, kid."

He crawled out if the hut and motioned for her to follow him. She crawled out too. She looked around nervously, as if looking for something. Logan shrugged it off, and turned around to start walking.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his hand and hold it. Logan turned around in shock to find the girl reach out and hold his hand.

Now, first off, Logan did not like this. This felt foreign, he wasn't her father. He wasn't some teddy bear to be held. He was about to tell her to knock it off when something made him stop.

He looked down at her and saw her eyes for the first time. They were a deep blue. And they were filled with so much hurt, and so much pain. He felt some of that pain, almost tasted it. He felt sorry for her.

That's why he wrapped his hand around her's as he led her to his house. That's why he helped her up when she almost fell down the hill.

That's why he never let go.

"So, this is my house." Logan said as he opened the door. It was made out of stone brick, and had hardwood flooring. He led her into the foyer, the bent down to her level. "Alright. Now, I'm going to get a bath started, because darlin', you are a mess." She smiled a little. "And then I'll get some food in ya, and then maybe I see if you can crash the night here. Okay?" He asked. Abrianna nodded. "Okay."

He stood up, took her hand, and then led her upstairs into the master bathroom. He went to the bathtub and turned on the water. "Holler when you need me." Logan said. He then walked into his room and sat on the bed.

A wave of emotions suddenly raged through him, but he managed to keep them down. He though for a while, then got up and when to his dresser. He pulled out a T-shirt, still too big for her, but would at least be comforting. Next, he pulled out a pair of old jeans and cut them so they became shorts. He then considered it, and added a small rope that would act as a belt. Finally, he laid out the items on the bed and stood back to admire his handiwork. Then he collapsed on the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the bath water run. After a while, the water stopped, and he could hear her running around in there. Then he heard her say something. He couldn't hear her clearly. There was a pause, then she said it again;

"Logan?"

"What is it, darlin'?" He asked, afraid she hurt herself on accident. "Can you help me?" was the muffled reply from the other side of the door. "Um, sure." Logan said, not knowing what to expect. He stood up, and opened the door.

Inside the bathroom, first was a lot of steam. He almost didn't see Abrianna. She tugged at his pants sleeve, and he looked down.

Abrianna's skin was completely clean. She had wrapped herself in a towel, so she wasn't naked, thank God. But it didn't leave much to imagination.

"Here," Logan said, going into the bedroom. He grabbed his bathrobe, and threw it at her, so she would be concealed better. He turned away, and he could hear her change quickly into the bathrobe. When he finally turned around again, she was wearing the blue bathroom, except that it was too big. Logan smiled a little, and Abrianna giggled.

She then walked over to the bed and sat down. Logan followed suit and sat next to her. "What did you need help with, darlin'?" He asked. Abrianna smiled, then handed him a hair brush. "Oh." Logan said, slightly disappointed. "I don't think I got all the dirt out." Abrianna said. Logan sighed a little, then started to brush her hair.

Almost half an hour later, Logan ended up taking scissors to the hair. He cut it so it went from waist length, to chin length. "Well, I think that's good for now." Logan said. "How about you leave it like that, and we go get you something to eat?"

Abrianna nodded. He left the room so she could change into the clothes he paid out for her, and went down stairs. He opened the fridge, made two sandwiches, one for her, one for him, and took a glass of water for her and a beer for him.

Abrianna came down the stairs. Logan looked over, smiled, and motioned for her to sit at the table. Abrianna sat down, took the sandwich, and took a bite.

"Now look," Logan started. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just want to know; what are the monsters?"

Abrianna looked down at her sandwich, as if she was embarrassed.

"Um, well, really, it's nothing." Abrianna said. "It's just sometimes, I'll feel like something's watching me, and I don't like it, or, like, I'll see something out of the ordinary. And really-"

"Abbie," Logan interrupted. "Can I call you Abbie?" Abrianna nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you want, you can tell me in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Abbie said. She smiled, then drank out of her glass.

Logan and Abbie continued to eat, then Abbie wandered into the living room while Logan did the dishes. More emotions swarmed Logan, but he was determined to keep them inside.

When he was done, Logan went to find Abbie and found curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Logan smiled, then took an afghan and laid over her like a blanket. He then to went upstairs to sleep.

After a while, Logan stared at the ceiling. The emotions going through him earlier that day came out suddenly, and Logan might of destroyed a mirror, a dresser, and a chair.

_Why?_ Logan asked himself. _Why is this girl getting to my head?! I don't even know her!_ _Or care! So why?_

_Because,_ another voice told him. _Because you were once that frightened little girl, all alone with no one to turn to. Yet someone gave you a second chance. You're here to give her one. So give her one._

That's why Logan kept holding on for her in his dreams. That's why, just this once, he let Logan take control and not The Wolverine.

That's why he didn't let go.

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Soooooooo, guess what! On July 16th, at 12:45 in the morning, little Raven was born! *Sigh* I looked like an alien.

Kayla: So, I was born too, I guess.

Me: Kind of.

Kayla: Maybe.

Me: Not really.

Kayla: Oh well.

Me: So, in honor of yours truly, I've written this little side piece for James 'Logan' Howlett, see Kayla! I know things!, and Abbie. It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but that would've been too long. So, yeah! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to check out our other X-Men story 'X-men: Class Six' and 'Anna Van Houten' for the Fault in our Stars! Good-bye!


End file.
